Galick Venture Stats
Characters *Axel - Solar Axel | Galick Axel - All Around *Titanium Axel - All Around *Jinn - Angry *June - Balanced *Clark - Tricky *Clint - Power *Tony - Element *Shien - Power *Max - All Around *Telek - Element *Kul - Element *Tayla - All Around *Scorch - Power *Chardyne - Angry *Kacey - Tricky *Malb - Sturdy *Cienna - Tricky *Mel - Tricky *Powd (True) - False Form - Sturdy *Frite - Power *Mace - Angry *Lavet - Mobile *Ken - Power *Ronnoc - All Around *Bolt - Mobile *Theo - Mobile *Brent - Angry *Kapov - Tricky *Polgar - Mobile *Topalov - Mobile *Zen - Sturdy *Loyed - Sturdy *Juub - All Around *Juub Jr - Sturdy *Olivia - Tricky *O.C.P - Balanced *Exalt - Mobile *Lexa - Power *Jill - Tricky *Chago - Element *Ben - Angry *Russel - Sturdy *Markur - Power *Zac - Sturdy *Tsumi - Element *Chomp - Element *King Ank - Power *Ocip - Tricky *PSI - Element *Alatia - Angry *Mike - Power *Master Clone - All Around *Clone 35167 & Clone 35168 - Balanced *Molt - Element *Demon - Power *Fired Prankster - Element *Capatain Berry - Mobile *Armored Robo - Mobile *Lighta - Balanced *Bio (False) - True Form - Sturdy *Lephilas - Laris - Angry *Zeno - Galick Sage - Angry *Rockcel - Sturdy *Strash - Mobile *Dr. Iviot - Tricky *Scyther - Ken Gene - Powd Gene - Sturdy *Leat - Mobile *Mave - Element *Storl - Mobile *Tundra - Power *Ragior - Angry *Will - Element *Magenc - Element *Mago - Element *Bolic - All Around *Goch - Element *Tao Leat - Mobile *Tao Zen - Insaniz - Sturdy *Eleim - Power *Shoob - Angry Stages *Arainia Forrest *Balance Chamber *PICO Train *Landing Sight *Saphire Temple *Shiens Hut *PICO Fleet *Port *Moss Jungle *Zen Stadium *Molvk Volcano *Prankster Comet Kingdom *Soul Stadium *Armored Moon *Heat Dome *Vivit Square *Ruined Vivit Square *CRANK Story Mission 1: Sparring Matches! *Characters Unlocked: Axel | June Mission 2: Arainian Navy. *Characters Unlocked: Sam | Verdie Mission 3: King and the Princess training. *Characters Unlocked: King Ank Mission 4: Battle that Breaks Balance. *Characters Unlocked: Jinn Mission 5: Through the Heart. *Characters Unlocked: N/a Mission 6: First Confrontation on Lio Earth. *Characters Unlocked: Clark | Clint | Angel Mission 7: 2 Guards PSI & Alatia! *Characters Unlocked: Alatia | PSI Challenges PICO Deafeated - Complete Chronicle 1: The PICO Army Hell Sector Finished - Complete Chronicless 2: Fierce Soul DLC DLC 1 - Deity of Creation & Destruction. *Volk - Character *Destro - Character *Grate - Character *Burning Meteorite - Stage *Ifinite Tunnel - Stage *Mission ??: The Banished Molvk: Volk - Story Mission *Mission ??: Mind Controlling Ember. - Story Mission *Mission ??: Keep up with the "Deity of Destruction" - Story Mission *Mission ??: Grate appears. - Story Mission *Mission ??: The True Deity of Destruction! - Story Mission *Mission ??: Titanium Vs. Detriminium! - Story Mission *Winning against Deitys - Challenge: Beat all of the Missions in the Deity Arc DLC 2 - Ryan's quest begins. *Ryan - Character *Alex - Character *Zen (Master) - Character *Jack (Corrupt) - Character *Robot Jack - Character *Enus - Stage *Sand Tomb Training Grounds - Stage *Majin Quarters - Stage *Reconstructed PICO Station - Stage *Mission ??: Practising with Master Zen. - Story Mission *Mission ??: 1st Meeting with the Corrupt Jack. - Story Mission *Mission ??: Help Ryan. Cold Arena. - Story Mission *Mission ??: Mass Genocide! - Story Mission *Mission ??: Robot Programm - Story Mission *Halve way to Saving the Universe - Beat all Missions in the Ryan Arc (Part I) Stats Types *All Around = None *Balanced = random *Power = Strenght & Offense *Mobile = Speed & Agility *Element = Special & Skill *Tricky = Techneque & Precision *Sturdy = Durability & Defense *Angry = Agression & Endurance Axel Solar Form Galick Form Titanium Axel Jinn June Clark Clint Tony Shien Max Telek Kul Tayla Scorch Chardyne Kacey Malb Cienna Mel Powd (True) - False Form Frite Mace Lavet Ken Ronnoc Bolt Theo Brent Kapov Polgar Topalov Zen Loyed Juub Juub Jr Olivia O.C.P Exalt Lexa Jill Chago Ben Russel Markur Zac Tsumi Chomp King Ank Ocip PSI Alatia Mike Master Clone Clone 35167 & Clone 35168 Molt Demon Fired Prankster Capatain Berry Armored Robo Lighta Bio (False) - True Form Lephilas - Laris Zeno - Galick Sage Rockcel Strash Dr. Iviot Scyther - Ken Gene - Powd Gene Leat Mave Storl Tundra Ragior Will Magenc Mago Bolic Goch Tao Leat Tao Zen - Insaniz Eleim Shoob